Lullaby For The Weeping
by ihoshiko
Summary: Nightmares that follow him will always be soothed by her lovely lullabies. [ kenkao, angst/tragedy oneshot ]


This fight was one on one, it was a death match that his enemy would not give up on. He exhaled deeply, reaching out for his knife in his pocket, the one personthat he wished was not there, was standing behind the man holding her captive.

"Give back Kaoru." it was not a suggestion, it was an order. Kenshin's eyes narrowed when Kaoru tried to move towards him, but Enishi simply flicked his knife in front of her face and she had stopped dead in her tracks.

"Come on Battousai, I thought you were better than this? Before, you were doing this tiny fights for fun. You took precious lives for fun." the white haired man had cackled wickedly, his eyes turned wide like a madman, "You had even taken mysweetsister's  
life for fun!" he spat out, and Kenshin inwardly flinched, because his late girlfriend was a long forgotten wound that was now stinging painfully in his heart.

"It was not for fun, it was an accident..!" Kenshin had instantly defended himself, and Tomoe's memory. It truly was an accident-suicide-if anyone was there to witness the tragedy.

Kaoru flinched as their daggers clashed. Metal against metal, grinding as the two enemies stared into each other's eyes, each pupil filled with overloading hatred for one another.

Kenshin had fought many battles, but this one was important. This certain battle was one that fate had decided to woo him into, to defend his honor, his late girlfriend's memory, and to defend Kaoru's life. He would not let Kaoru die, not like Tomoe.  
/Tomoe had given him life, a second chance, and now he had to protect someone equally precious.

Enishi backed up just as soon as Kenshin did, then they went at each other again. Enishi swiped his knife to aim for Kenshin's ribcage, however the redhead had swiftly dodged the attack. The handle of Kenshin's dagger slammed into the back of Enishi's  
/head,and the man scowled in pain.

Enishi had grit his teeth, "You found a replacement for her so early." he had muttered and lunged at the man once more, cutting into Kenshin's shoulder blade as he was distracted by the earlier comment.

Kenshin had bit his lip to keep him from howling, "Kaoru is not aREPLACEMENT!"

The two of them had gone on, slashing at each other's limbs until they both were equally bleeding messes. Kenshin was panting like a dog, trying to keep his focus on Enishi, however his blood loss was making his head feel dizzy, and his mind swirled as  
he wastrying to regain his balance. Enishi found this the perfect time to end it all, he had used all his strength to aim and throw the dagger two feet away, aiming right for his stomach to end the Battousai's life.

However, this was not the case.

"I-I'm sorry.. Ken..shin.." her bloody hand shot out to grasp his ripped shirt, as if she was trying to anchor herself to avoid falling.

All he could do was stare, shocked at the sight of someone he thought was so strong and brave, was now dying in his arms. Kenshin could barely breathe, he could not speak, all his arms would do was clutch her body tighter, as if he could somehow givehis  
/own strength and life to her fading one. The two bodies slid against a cold wall, his back up against it, whilst her shaking one was held tightly by his. Her chin lay on his shoulder, and he could hear her frightened, short breaths. He propped hisbleeding  
/left leg up, her hip leaned on it for balance, please… he begged, his grip tightened, and she didn't mind.

Kaoru? his mind, already quite fazed, he felt her tense body relax, and her last breath puffed against his ear, haunting him for eternity.

And he screamed, and screamed, and screamed. His head buried in her cold shoulder, his sobs muffled by her bloody jacket, he couldn't breathe. His shaking right hand carefully stroked her hair, as if he was scared that she would break and shatter intoa  
/million pieces at his touch.

Enishi's mouth curled into a sickening grin, of victory and madness. He had walked away silently, feeling joy in his successful revenge on the Hitokiri Battousai.

"K-Kaoru.. not you too.. please.." Kenshin's voice trembled with every forced sob, "I-I'm so.. sorry.. just come back…"

His body cradled her own as he rocked back and forth, trying to comfort himself. His heart told him maybe there was still hope, that Megumi and Sano would find them, and Kaoru would be able to makeit..

Kenshin sat, and waited, and waited, and waited. Yet, no Megumi, Yahiko, nor Sano in sight. His head felt dizzy, and his eyelids drooped. The last thing's Kenshin heard was the sound of police whistles and sirens, and the sounds of distressed cries.

/

He woke up with a jerk, taking the comfort of finding himself in bed. He had searched all around his body, looking for any bandages, scratches, and blood-there was none. He exhaled in relief and pushed himself out of bed, his long red hair was wild and  
/loose,and beads of sweat trailed down his forehead, which was his most obvious signs of distress.

He shuffled over into her room, as he had done the night before, and the night before. She didn't mind it though, she liked to comfort him from his nightmares, and she would never complain.

"Kaoru?" he knocked on her door, it had taken a few more knocks until she finally fell out of bed and opened the door.

"What's wrong, Kenshin? Nightmares-" she paused with a long yawn, rubbing the crust away from her eyes, "again?"

He nodded with no shame, falling into her arms, she had known him too well. "I love you," he muttered into her chest, feeling the nervous anxiety that built up in his chest, fade away at her touch.

She stroked his hair and lead him to her bed where the two of them clinged to one another like two lonely, scared children.

She had done what she had done every night, she sang him a sweet, yet haunting lullaby, calming his fears even more. He breathed deeply, and exhaled with a sigh of content. His eyelids closed and he was gently put into a relaxing deep sleep.

"I'm sorry.. I love you.." she sobbed into his ear quietly.

* * *

He woke up in his bed, this time he did not jerk awake. Instead he simply laid there, staring at the bland white ceiling above him, his head then turned to stare at the beeping monitor above him, and his container of pills on the desk next to the bed.

His violet eyes were dazed, they lost their glow a year ago after waking up in this wretched place. He knew his nightmares were truly real, he knew the very moment he woke up from his coma in the hospital bed that he would not be leaving this roomfora  
/while.

His phone buzzed, and instantly, Kenshin recognized the ringtone, it was Sano calling.

"Hello?" his voice was no longer silky, instead it was replaced by a husky, broken tone.

"Kenshin! Wha'sup? I just wanted to check on how you were doing-Fox lady said you'll be out in a year or two," the false cheery voice played from the other side of the line, "you're taking your meds right?"

"No." he answered simply, eyes scanning the desk once again, "they taste funny."

"Kenshin, come on, man! We set a goal remember? The deal was if ya got outta there by the end of this year, I'd take ya to see her grave. I'll even buy you flowers to give 'er, snow drops remember? I'm sure the little missy's waiting for ya. Ya gotta  
/get better,.." the voice on the other side suddenly became quieter, and Kenshin knew Sano was swallowing a sore lump down his throat, "F-For her at least.."

Kenshin sighed deeply, he sat up, feeling pain on his lower back, but he ignored it.

"It's been.. o-one year already?" disbelief laced his voice, how could he forget? It mentally scarred him for life. Even after Tomoe's death he could at least stand and eat by himself. He didn't need stinky pills after Tomoe's burial. He didn'tneed  
/to be in the hospital after Tomoe. Why? Why for her then?

Because I love her too much, a small voice rang in his head, tears sprung to his eyes. Before the rooster could even answer, "I'll get better, Sanosuke, for.. Kaoru."


End file.
